Others
by Revenge77
Summary: Cassie, is a thirteen year old girl who is immune to the virus that caused the dead to walk again. She has been running with her cousins for nearly a year now, until they had to stay put somewhere in a forest for the winter. So when Cassie goes out to look for fresh water to wash some clothes and gets chased to a prison. Things are bound to go down hill.


I don't own anything, but Cassie,Rosemary,Luke,Wally,Verrin,Megan,and Jacob.

Cassie:

Running was all I could do as a heard of ghouls chases me through the forest. The only downer was one popped out and bit me,for crying out loud that's the fifteenth time since the outbreak. Bite marks might not affect me,but I can still dye from being ripped up by those ghouls. One more thing you should know is I'm crazy look it up it can mean wild and aggressive.

{Wait it that a person in that prison?} I thought and ran towards it. With that I pulled out my silver dagger took down a ghoul and hit the fence getting the persons attention. It took him three minutes to get me inside,that's a long time for people to wait now in days.

"Hey,kid are you okay?" the guy asked and I nodded.

"Come with me," he said and I followed him inside. Where I saw other people:like a kid around my age and a lady that looked like she could go into labor any minute.

"Hey,guys look who I found outside the gate," the guy said.

"Oh,my god how you survive out there,sweetie?" a lady with short hair asked.

"This,of course," I said and held up my knife.

"What's you're name?" the guy who found me asked while I put my knife up.

"Cassie," I said.

"Well,Cassie, I'm Glen,that's: Carol,Lori,Carl,Daryl,Maggie,Beth,Hershel,Axel,Oscar, and Rick," Glen said pointing at each one.

"How old are you,Cassie?" Carol asked.

"Thirteen," I said shifted my weight then I set down my bag down and started going through it looking for my water bottle. Once I found it I drank some of it and sat down keeping my space between them and me.

"Are you bleeding?" Maggie asked looking at the blood from where my clothe jogging jacket covered.

"Yeah,but it's nothing big like a bite from one of those ghouls," I said and took another drink of my water.

"Here let me take a look at it," Hershel said.

"It's fine nothing I can't handle,but thanks for asking," I said giving him a do not get near me look.

"We just need to make sure, you weren't bit," Rick said and I gave him the same look.

"Trust me it wouldn't be the first I got bit and lived to tell the tale," I said under my breath knowing only someone with really good hearing could have heard that.

"What did you say?" Rick asked.

"Nothing," I said and put my water back in my backpack and walked outside. A few others followed me wanting me to stop and go back inside.

"Kid,it's not safe outside the fence," Rick said.

"Not that I care," I said and looked at the ghouls.

"Cassie,don't be stupid it's not safe out there," Glen said.

"I don't care I need to receive something important," I said and started to climb over the fence.

"Rick,don't let her leave she's only a child," Maggie said and Rick tried to pull me down,but ended up just taking my jacket. Once over the fence I took out the four ghouls with my back facing them.

"Are those...Bite marks,t-they look like old scares more then new ones?" Maggie asked and I glanced over at her. Then I took my north face rain jacket out and put it on.

"No,there wounds from my cousin,she was a biter," I said only half telling the truth and I ran into the woods.

Thirty-minutes later I was back at my base were my cousins Megan and Jacob were.

"What took you so long?" he asked as I climbed up into the abandoned tree stand that was pretty much a tree house. We've been here for three months now and we were smart enough to cover our scent by hanging undead limbs and heads form the tree limbs. The only downer about that was it could attract humans and they can be worse then Semper Famelica Ambulans Cadavera as I call them.

"Semper Famelice Ambulans Cadavera," I said it means Always Starving Walking Corpses.

"Were you bit again?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"What happened to your hoody?" Megan asked.

"Lost it," I said.

"How?" she asked.

"It got caught by something and was ripped off," I said half telling the truth.

"Cassie!" I heard some yell from outside.

To be continued


End file.
